


【灵龙】《一念》（六）ABO（祯驰RPS）

by Coldheart004



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	【灵龙】《一念》（六）ABO（祯驰RPS）

胡潇灵在家等到一点三十分，电话打了十七个，短信发了九条，结果都是千篇一律：石沉大海，杳无音讯。

 

 

“【下午10:48】怎么还不回来？”

“【下午11:06】你在哪呢？”

“【下午11:39】你在干什么？”

“【下午11:55】你在哪里，我去接你。”

“【上午00:23】你到底在哪里！”

 

......

 

“【上午01:30】你有本事别回来了蒋龙。”

 

胡潇灵泄愤般用力按灭手机屏幕，仰躺在床上，直到触到整齐柔软的蚕丝被才后知后觉这是在蒋龙家，自己貌似根本没有立场让他不准回他自己的家。顿悟的胡潇灵连忙一个行云流水的翻身，拽过手机就要撤回上一条消息，却突然反应过来自己发的是短信不是微信。

 

感到前途灰暗人生挫败也只是一瞬间的事，坐在床边自我反省的美艳Alpha顿时一分睡意也无。

 

 

“但蒋龙这么晚了又能去哪儿呢……”

 

 

 

 

“喝！”

“蒋龙你不能再喝了！”

“啥？大点儿声！”

“你不能......”

“蹦迪不就是图个爽吗！”

“那你接下来是不是还要叫小姐！你清醒点！”

 

 

赖艺环视周围一群Alpha贪婪的目光，就立刻知道不只是自己一个人嗅到了怀中Omega足以引发饥渴感的信息素。

 

在蒋龙可乐味的信息素面前，“饥渴”真的还包括字面意思。

 

偏偏这个闻起来像是从可乐喷泉里打捞上来的Omega还没有一点自觉，端起一杯不知道混合了多少种酒的诡异液体就要往嘴里灌。

 

 

“你疯了吧蒋龙！”

 

 

赖艺一边与蒋龙争夺着酒杯，一边把他的脑袋往自己怀里按，毕竟他们两个现在也算有了一点名气，要是被认出来，那后果，他只想一下，就好像有一百万个蒋龙在他一团乱麻的神经细胞上群魔乱舞。

 

“我没疯，我知道自己在干什么。”

 

 

蒋龙任由赖艺夺走了酒杯，他记不清自己到底喝了多少，只觉得可恶又可爱的酒精潜伏在他迷蒙的意识里，配合着可恨的胡潇灵啃噬着每一寸血管。

 

 

热量是从皮肤底下源源不断地向外冒的，蒋龙用自己不清醒的大脑勉强思考了一下，这大概就是医生所说的强制去除标记后的副作用——发情期紊乱。

 

 

 

“蒋龙？蒋龙！赶紧回去吧，不然被发现咱俩都要完！”

 

“我，我考虑考虑......”

 

“别考虑了！你快发情了你自己没有感觉吗！”

 

 

赖艺一把揽过蒋龙，在众人贪婪又好奇的目光中将他架出了那片鱼龙混杂之地。

 

 

 

 

蒋龙不知道自己怎么到的家，等他反应过来时已经进了玄关，屋内光线昏暗，估摸着某个大美人应该是睡了。

 

 

 

“赖艺......”蒋龙整个人挂在赖艺身上，使不出什么力，肉体被困意和情热来回撕扯，“麻烦能扶我去卫生间吗，我想去洗澡。”

 

 

“还洗澡！你这样不倒在卫生间才怪！我帮你吧，还有你抑制剂放哪儿，我去给你拿。”赖艺一只手环着蒋龙，另一只手轻轻带上了门。

 

 

“天啊......我......我上个月去的标记，忘了准备抑制剂了......”蒋龙后知后觉地反应过来，恨不得给自己一巴掌，因为自己之前有了胡潇灵的标记，不需要抑制剂已经习惯了，去除标记后完全忘了还有这么一茬。

 

 

“你！你让我说你什么好！”赖艺抬起的手还是没舍得落在蒋龙身上，最终狠狠捶在柜门上。

 

 

“嘘——你小声点儿，潇灵已经睡了，别把他吵......”蒋龙听到“咚”的一声吓了个激灵，连忙扯过赖艺的袖子不让他再靠近能发出巨大声响的柜子。

 

 

“闭嘴！一天到晚就只知道潇灵潇灵！你喝那么多也是因为他吧！你爱他爱得死去活来却要去了他的标记，结果到现在又后悔了，蒋龙你有病吧！”

 

 

赖艺将蒋龙一把推到玄关通往客厅走廊的墙面上，紧紧压住了他。

 

 

“你明明知道我有病还跟我玩，你不是也有病吗！”

 

“好了，我现在不想和你玩了！你自便吧！”

 

 

 

有一瞬间，蒋龙甚至怀疑赖艺是不是高瀚宇上了身，婆婆妈妈的。但即将出口的幼稚讽刺又被一声无意识的呻吟给堵了回去，他知道，他这副发情期紊乱的身子开始正式地惩罚他了。

 

 

“唔......不行，赖艺......”蒋龙一把扯住赖艺的衣角，不让他离开，“我......我撑不住了……”

 

 

 

“和我说有什么用，找你家潇灵去吧！”天知道赖艺忍得有多辛苦，他不知花了多大的意志力才才勉勉强强控制住自己想将面前委屈的Omega拆吃入腹的念头。

 

 

“不！我不能再强迫他了！他，他其实不喜欢我的......”蒋龙在黑暗中看不清赖艺的脸，心里逐渐形成了个不正确甚至可以说是有点无耻的想法。

 

 

“他不喜欢你？”其实赖艺之前也有了这方面的猜测，不过听当事人自己说出来还是愣了一秒种。

 

 

“对......我骗了他......所以他更不可能喜欢我了，你帮帮我吧，我好不容易去了标记，我不想再去一次了……太疼了……”

 

“好，你要我怎么帮。”赖艺心里除了心疼外更多的是喜悦，虽然这么说有点卑鄙，但他还是忍不住这么想。

 

 

“标记我......那个，你、你别想多，就是临时标记下！”蒋龙压下衣领，指了指自己后颈处的腺体。

 

 

“好。”赖艺当然知道怎么帮，他只是想听蒋龙自己说出那句求他标记的话罢了。

 

 

“唔......别，别太用力，轻......唔！”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你们在干什么！？”

 

 

 

【TBC.】

唉……都怪我废话太多了，写不到最狗血的误会了……下一章吧下一章一定有......


End file.
